love works in mysterious ways
by kyiomi
Summary: jack frost meets Akari Gracita who happens to hate snow, winter, christmas, etc. jack caused this by killing her real parents. can he change her mind? rated t cause i am paranoid, read and review my second family/friends!
1. Chapter 1

_**Love works in mysterious ways**_

_**written by: Kyiomi, or as my friends know me, Zombiegirl!**_

_**A/n; hey! I was going to do a Christmas Ant farm Folive fic, but thought it was horrid! So I am doing a rise of the guardians, Jack/Oc, to make it up to you! I made up my Oc, so don't be stealing my idea! I will know if you did! I do NOT own rise of the guardians, only my Oc. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes! Enough of my babbling and on with the story!**_

_**Jack pov**_

It was a normal day, me giving children a snow day, Tooth collecting teeth, Bunnymund making and painting eggs, North making and wrapping presents, Sandy delivering dreams, Manny watching over kids sleeping, all is well. Right? Wrong. One particular girl is having no fun at all! She is glaring at every snowflake and child enjoying them. Should I go down there and talk to her? Or not? I think. I decide upon trying to talk to her, even if she cant see me.

I fly down and hover above her stopping when I hear her voice. "stupid Jack Frost, and his stupid snow! Why did he have to ruin my life? Why did he have to make it snow and kill my parents? Why?" she says holding back tears. I feel guilty, but realize she must believe! I fly in front of her stopping so she crashes into me.

"ugh! Watch where your going, retard!" she says standing and glaring at me.

"so i'm stupid to you? I didn't know it would kill your parents. I'm so sorry for ruining your life. Just whatever you do, remember that I, Jack Frost, is real and gives you his full apologies. Okay?" I say the most sincere in my life. She just glares harder at me.

"stop lying weirdo! Jack Frost is just a legend! A lie! You are just like the rest! You don't care because you have a family! Now move out of my way!" she says trying to push through me. I allow it and just follow her to where she lives.

When we get there, she hasn't noticed me yet. Her, what I assume is, step-parents see her they instantly start screaming long sentences of her punishments, with cuss word involved, they say she is grounded from everything but school, and to go to her room. She walks up silently. As soon as she gets in her room, she slams the door shut, and instantly starts crying. I feel bad for her so I walk up to her and give her an icy hug, without any thought. She jerks back, eyes wide with terror.

"you followed me! Why?!" she whisper yells.

"i am truly sorry about your parents, and how your life turned out. Those people are like monsters! Also, I didn't get your name, and you have not forgiven me." I say looking into her dark chocolate colored eyes. Her eyes soften to a somewhat lighter shade.

"it's Akari.(ah-car-ee) It means light or brightness in Japanese." **(a/n; I love using Japanese names for everything!)** she says smiling. Now I see why she was named that. Tooth would love her teeth.

"that is a really pretty name. Akari, I like it." I say. She blushes and lets some of her dirty blonde hair fall in her face. I push it away with my fingers and she shivers. "sorry." I mutter to her taking my finger away.

"why don't you have shoes and why is there frost every where you touch?" she asks suddenly.

"i told you, I am Jack Frost." I answer. She looks back up with anger in her eyes again.

"no your not." she states simply.

"if I wasn't, could I do this?" I say, walking to her mirror and writing 'I am Jack Frost' in frost on it. She gets a shocked expression on her face.

"you... your..."

"Jack Frost?" I add it since she is speechless. She simply nods. "so... do you forgive me?" I ask letting the hope in my voice slip through.

"no! **You **_**killed**_ my parents! How could I forgive that?" she whispers the last part letting another tear slip from her eyes. I instantly hug her letting her cry into my chest. I take this time, while cooing comforting words, to look at her. She looks 13, 2 years younger than me, dirty blonde hair, **(a/n; by dirty I mean** **darker coloring, not grimy. I hate people who do not take care of their bodies properly.)** dark brown eyes, petite, developed, flawless pale skin, pretty much beautiful. I was so busy staring at her wonderful features that I didn't notice her staring at me done sobbing. I look back to her face to examine it more when more I see her red, puffy, eyes looking into mine. My eyes widen in shock of her catching me and a light blue blush creeps its way over my cheeks.

"sorry." I mumble looking down. That particular piece of carpet looks quite interesting right now. I think.

"what is there to be sorry about?" she asks trying to ignore it although she has a slight blush on her face as well.

"everything! **I **killed your parents, **I **ruined your fun in the snow, **I **ruined your Christmases, and **I **ruined your life! I am so sorry. I truly am. That is why I am leaving. I might see you around, Akari." I say and try to leap out her window, but something grabs my arm and twirls me around. "Akari?" I ask as she looks into my eyes.

"you didn't ruin everything. And you will come back? Right, Jack?" she asks. I get a sad look on my face as I decide on what to say.

"maybe. I need to get back to the north pole, North, Tooth, Bunnymund, and Sandy will be looking for me," I say.

"tomorrow?" she asks hopefully. I smile.

"tomorrow." I say and she lets go of my arm and I grab my staff and I leave. I start doing a series of twirls and flips, and look back to see her smiling. I wave and fly to the north pole.

As I get there, I see the Easter kangaroo arguing with North.

"fine! We will ask Sandy on who has most important holiday for children!" North yells and turns to Sandy. Sandy just puts a ? above his head then makes a finger towards me.

"oh no no no no no! I will not get into this! I need to talk to Tooth and Baby-tooth. Very important! by..." I say and then get picked up by North. "Put. Me. Down. NOW!" I yell but to no avail. I try freezing him from everywhere our skin meets. He finally drops me shivering and I take this time to jump back out the window and fly to Tooth Palace. Once I reach it, I automatically see tooth barking orders to her minions. As I am flying over to her Baby-tooth sees me tells her and flies over to me and snuggles into my shoulder hugging my neck.

"hey Baby-tooth! How are you?" I ask her and she chirps happily. "hey Toothiana!" I say a cocky smirk on my face.

"jack you know it is Tooth now. But hey!" she says giving me a hug. All her minions stop and stare, but I ignore them.

"i got a question for you, you see there is this human girl, and I kinda like her, and she can see me, but I don't know if I can date her because she is mortal and I am immortal, and I don't even know if she likes me!" I say in one breath. "what do I do?" I say slightly panting from lack of breath. Tooth just has the biggest smile on her face.

"this is great! Jack! Your first crush! Eeeeeekk!" she squeals.

"tooth, calm down before the whole world knows!" I whisper yell as a bright blue blush crosses my face.

"aww! Your even blushing! How cute! Oh, tell me the details already! I will die without them!" she squeals even louder as all the mini tooth fairies keep awwing at me.

"fine, but we are going someplace private!" I yell private hoping her minions would get the hint. Luckily they do. Thank god!

"okay okay, quit being a Grumpy Gus! Follow me." she says and starts walking away.

"Grumpy Gus? What? How?" I say mad that she would call me that.

"oh, give me the details already!" she screams at me leaving me still very mad.

"okay, so she is nice, sweet, funny, smart, kind, beautiful, and all that other stuff. She is 2 years younger than me, and has dirty blonde hair, dark brown eyes, a petite frame, just my perfect girl! Every thing I have ever wanted is in her! And this is all from one day of knowing her! More perfections will come and she will be the most perfect person in the world!" I explain to all the while her grin gets bigger by each word I said.

"jack, you don't have a simple crush on her, I think you may be in lo... never mind. What is her name?" she asks almost squealing again.

"Akari." I say my smile getting bigger.

"you know what Jack, I like her! Go get her. But first, ask Manny if you are allowed. He will decide."

"thanks Tooth. Bye!" I say giving her a hug and flying toward the lake where I turned into Jack Frost. Once I get there, I look at Manny.

"Manny, there is this girl, mortal girl, and I feel like it isn't just a crush. I had those before, I had girlfriends before. I didn't tell Tooth, but I think I love her. Although she probably doesn't feel that way about me. We just met today, and her name is Akari. Tooth said I had to have permission to ask her to be my girlfriend, so what do you think? How will we date when no one else can see me? Please answer my questions." I say loudly so Manny can hear. I didn't notice a certain person on the other side of the lake listening intently. A huge burst of wind along with an ancient sounding voice came stating 'Jack Frost, Cupid and her minions have already seen your love for her. They say to wait until you see her tomorrow, and you will have a surprise. Love is worth wait.' "thank you Manny and Cupid!" I shout into the air. I look by the tree on the other side of the lake as I am spinning and I am pretty sure I see Akari there. But as I do a double take I see only a flash of dirty blonde curly hair. I ignore it as my imagination, and burst into the air. After about an hour of flying, twirling, and shouting, I get exhausted and land on the middle of the lake and let myself drift off.

Next day; Jack pov still

I awake to the sound of kids playing and having a good time. I burst up into a tree to watch. They are having a great snowball fight. I decide to join in and hit a couple of them with a snowball. They are tired out after a while and decide upon making a snowman. I grab some sticks, coal, a carrot, and some pebbles for arms, eyes, nose, and mouth. I toss them by a couple of the kids who see and grab them. They start making the body, when I see Akari walk by. I run up to her and hug her from behind. She jumps up and turns to me, eyes wide. She instantly calms down when she sees me. Then her expression turns sad.

"what's wrong, Akari?" I ask her.

"Jack no one but you has seen me today. Why?" my mouth drops open. Manny! This is _**not **_what I meant! I look to her. She looks scared. I look to the sky again and see North's rainbow lights like the ones he used for Pitch.

"we need to go. Now!" I say. And pull her into the sky and to the north pole. When we get there, North, Sandy, Tooth, and Bunnymund are already there.

"well look at Jack! Already has the new guardian with him."

"new guardian? What does that Kangaroo mean, Jack?"

"not a kangaroo! I am the Easter bunny!" he yells to her.

"Akari, meet North, Sandy, Tooth, and the Easter Kangaroo, I mean Bunnymund." I say pointing to them. Tooth squeals and runs up to hug her. Oh no!

"i have heard so much about you! And look at your teeth! So pearly and sparkly!" I glare at her making her stop. "i mean I haven't heard a word about you from Jack, only from Manny!" I blush and look down pulling tooth back to Sandy. Sandy puts a heart and a arrow toward Akari.

"no! Sandy, that is not it!" I yell causing North and Akari to look at me. North was telling her about being a guardian.

"what is not it, Jack?" she asks.

"uh, nothing! Just a little conversation between me a good ol' Sandy here." I say a total lie, with a bright blue blush on my face.

"okay, if you say so Jack." she says and turns back to North.

"Jack, are you 2 dating?" Tooth asks a huge grin on her face.

"no! Manny told me to wait, and I guess this is what he meant to wait for. But _**this**_ is not what I wanted. I didn't want her to turn into one of us, and ruin her life more than I already have." I say looking down.

"what do you mean, 'more than you already have'?" Tooth asks. I didn't tell her. I explain the whole, I killed her parents thing to Tooth. She looks surprised.

"YOU WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU KILL HER PARENTS? HOW, JACK?!" she yells getting the attention of everyone. And I mean _everyone_.

"he didn't mean to, and I forgave him. It was when I was 7. 6 years ago. If anything he helped me in the end. Now I have 5 friends. I used to have none." Akari explains to Tooth. Tooth doesn't look satisfied. Even Baby-tooth flies off my shoulder giving me a glare.

"we will have a _chat _about this later, Jack." Tooth whispers in my ear sending me to be scared by her. Uh oh, guess I did it this time... I think putting my head down.

"sit. We have much to discuss." North says pointing to the table. I sit next to Akari. I lean over to her ear and whisper.

"thanks. For saving me from Tooth and for forgiving me."

"no problem, Jack" she whispers back.

After North gives his stupid speech about Pitch possibly returning, Manny sends a gust of wind to me saying. 'Jack, there is nothing to fear. Pitch is not returning. At least not now, anyways. Tell this to the others as well as to leave. I have a spirit to make. You stay, and after I am done make your move.' I gape my mouth open, and everyone looks at me expectantly.

"he said that Pitch is not coming right now, and that he has a spirit to make. Everyone but me and Akari must leave." I explain to them. They obey and walk out of the room. Instantly Manny makes Akari turn into a spirit. She has long, dark, midnight blue hair down to her ankles, black leggings, green dress to her knees with red, lacy trim around the arms, neck, and bottom, and no shoes. Her leggings let her feet out. Her eyes are a bright blue, green, red, and purple mixed into it going in a pattern. Other wise beautiful.

"what did he give you?" I ask.  
"i am Joy. Spirit of weather. I protect kid's happiness, by controlling the weather." she says. "i can make rain, lightning, thunder, snow, sunshine and more." she says looking at me smiling.

"Manny also told me to make my move." I say and pull her into a passionate kiss. Our lips move in sync, until air becomes a necessity. We pull apart to see all of the other guardians looking at us. I just smile at Tooth and pull Joy in for another kiss. This one more slow and full of love. I feel a gust of wind go by and to North, after we pull away again. North gets a look of knowing and whispers something to the other guardians. They get the same look and leave the room again. Another gust of wind comes to me, and tells me to take care of Joy, and to love her with all I have.

"already on that, Manny." I say and kiss Joy again.

I am Jack Frost. I am Joy Weather. How do we know that? The Moon told us so.

_**A/n; that is it! review and tell me if you like it! I will be working on some more one shots, you can give me a movie, book, tv show, or anything like that if you want. I will only do it for ones I have knowledge of though. Please READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**Kyiomi/zombiegirl out!**_


	2. IMPORTANT!

**_hey! i forgot to mention that if any of you have any suggestions for future chappies, to let me know in a review! please? no one has reviewed it yet and it has been up for hours! also, you people should check out my kickin it stories! i will be deleting beastly love, cause well it sucks.. so, anyways. Kyiomi/zombiegirl out!_**


End file.
